etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Flygourd
Flygourd (also refered to as Hell Pumpkin and Dazing Pumpkin) is a recurring enemy in the series, and is part of a trio of pumpkin FOEs, often associated with each other and sometimes even fought together. Of the three Pumpkins, Flygourd is usualy the most offensive one, focusing less on status effects compared to the others. It also often boasts a very high resistance to elemental attacks. Flygourd (Etrian Odyssey II) Flygourds are found in the 4th Stratum. They are Invisible FOEs usually waiting in ambush within enclosed pitfall traps. Their physical defense is huge, so pretty much any non-elemental attack will deal at most 5 DP. They are a moderate threat due to their somewhat high attack power, but nothing a full party can't handle. Their Pain skill does minor fire damage to the entire party, and their Dance skill, which also hits the entire party, can bind multiple body parts at once. Skills * Pain (Uses Head): Does minor fire damage to the entire party * Dance (Uses Arms):Attempts to multiple body parts of the entire party. Drops * Small Bone (Worth: 1010 en) * Lilac Vine (Worth: 156 en) * Curse Vine (Worth: 2050 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Flygourd's conditional drop, the Curse Vine, you must kill the Flygourd whilst it's completely bound. Related Monsters *Trigourd *Hexgourd Hell Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey III) Hell Pumpkins appear somewhat infrequently starting on B22F. They can use Bewildering Eye to bind the heads of the party, which will make them more vulnerable to its Scorching Hell attack. Skills * Scorching Hell (Uses Head): Fire-elemental attack that hits the entire party. * Bewildering Eye (Uses Head): Has a chance to seal the heads of the entire party. * Halloween (Uses Head): Cooperation attack with Death Pumpkin and Tri-Pumpkin. Moderate fire damage and causes all binds to entire party. Drops * Cursed Bone (Worth: 980 en) * None. * Cursed Vine (Worth: 1980 en) Conditional Drop * To get its conditional drop, the Cursed Vine, ''' you must kill this monster whilst it's completely bound. Related Monsters *Death Pumpkin *Tri-Pumpkin Flygourd (Etrian Odyssey IV) '''Flygourd is one of the three Ghastly Gourds who haunt the B2F of the Hall of Darkness. All three are passive until the Player decides to engage one of them, in which case the remaining two will turn aggressive towards the player. Flygourd's most notable skill is its Healing Chant, which heals itself and any other allies for 1800 HP. Skills * Bewildering Eye (Uses Head): Has a high chance of bind the head of all party members. * Scorching Hell (Uses Head): Deals fire-elemental damage to all party members. * Healing Chant (Uses Head): Heals all enemies for 1800 HP. * Trigourd Tune (Uses Arms): Co-op skill with Flygourd and Hexgourd. Has a very high chance of inflicting sleep, leg bind, arm bind and head bind. Very fast skill. Drops * Cursed Bone (Worth: 7184 en) * None. * Cursed Vine (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * The Cursed Vine has no condition to be dropped. It just drops with a low probability. Related Monsters *Trigourd *Hexgourd Dazing Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Flygourd, renamed as Dazing Pumpkin, appears as a FOE on the 4th floor of the Ginnungagap. This ghastly FOE is capable of traveling very fast across the floor. Whenever it faces a wall, it will instantly teleport to the other side of it, making it confusing to keep track of their movements until you complete a good portion of the map. This also allows it to ambush less cautious adventurers, so keeping an eye on the map at all times is crucial in order to avoid them. Observing their patterns and marking the points where they appear out of the walls is also helpful. In combat, they will often use Ensnaring Vines, which attempts to bind several body parts of your entire party, as well as Berserk Vines, which deals heavy damage to random targets 3 times. Overall they aren't very dangerous as long as you make sure to bring protection against the binds that affects your party the most. They are also vulnerable to confusion, should you have trouble dealing with them. Do keep in mind that they are immune to all three binds however. When low on health, they will summon Deathly Pumpkins to aid them. Skills * Ensnaring Vines (Uses Arms): Inflicts head, arm and leg bind on the entire party. * Berserk Vines (Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to random targets. Hits 3 times. Drops * Purple Vines (Worth: 1040 en) Related Monsters * Deathly Pumpkin * Cursed Pumpkin Dazing Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Dazing Pumpkins are FOEs found in the Abyssal Shrine, starting from B2F. These FOEs patrol fixed paths, but are capable of teleporting past obstacles. This quirk can sometimes box in an unsuspecting player. The Pumpkin always teleports through all obstructions before it chooses to turn - positioning obstacles like Silent Assassins over corners of its normal patrol path can force the Pumpkin to alter its path. This becomes a common floor puzzle involving the FOE. In-battle, the FOE's skill set is less threatening and more tedious. It opens the fight with Eternal Chant, and attempts it every fifth turn. This skill can petrify every combatant, including itself. The Pumpkin's self-petrification works in its favor due to its immunity to elemental attacks, meaning that the player's conventional methods of dealing with it will have to work through the petrify-induced physical damage reduction. The Pumpkin's ATK stat is not a typo - its STR far exceeds the usual stat cap. This means its normal attacks, when it chooses to use them, hit incredibly hard, and it has a habit of targeting party members on low health. At 80% and 60% HP, it begins using its other skills - Coiling Vine and Absorb Vine respectively. Coiling Vine can bind the heads and legs of the entire party to disrupt their spellcasters and the party's overall speed. Absorb Vine is what tips the fight towards sheer tedium as it practically empties out the TP gauge of a whole party line. The first priority in battle is to prevent it from using Eternal Chant so that the fight will not take as long. As it is immune to head binds, the best option to avoid Eternal Chant is to inflict panic on it. Take care when doing so, as its normal attacks from panic will still do a fair amount of damage. If you can't prevent it from petrifying itself, hammer it as hard as you can with whatever physical attacks you can manage - a Nightseeker's Shadow Bite skill is one that can be used repeatedly to great effect, and a Ronin's Helm Splitter will do just as much damage regardless of petrification; alternatively, almighty/untyped and typeless attacks can be used, such as the Arcanist's Dismiss Blow. Along with that, it's advisable to utilize skills such as Swift Justice or Play Possum to direct Absorb Vine to a line that can handle having its TP stripped, ideally characters with a decent normal attack, while character who are more reliant on it, such as Zodiacs or Arcanists, can remain contributing members to the party without using up too many Amritas. Skills *'Eternal Chant' (Uses head): Attempts to petrify all combatants. *'Coiling Vine' (Uses arms): May bind the heads and legs of the entire party. *'Absorb Vine' (Uses arms): Drains 600 TP from one ally line. Drops *'Pumpkin Head' Related Monsters *Hexgourd Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE